


Movie/Theatre AU

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Grease - Freeform, Kath is Dani Zuko, Korean Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Kath has lost count of how many times she’s played Dani Zuko alongside Allura as her Sandy in their local production of Grease, but she knows tonight was the last time, and now they can finally let go of their own self-imposed ‘no sleeping with a castmate until after the last production’ rule.





	Movie/Theatre AU

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
> Some minor notes:  
> \- In this AU, I made the Galra a country that's actively spreading their reign and has destroyed the ~country~ of Altea  
> \- "Ileon jenjang" is Korean for kind of a general swear. This time, it's "holy shit."  
> \- They're doing Grease because I think Kath/Keith would look A+++ in Danny Zuko attire, and Allura would also look A+++ in Sandy attire (especially that ending outfit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Allura lifts a surprised Kath off the floor as soon as the door slams behind them, turning immediately to press Kath’s back against the wall. Their lips are locked in a heated kiss, one borne from  _ months _ of anticipation.

Kath has lost count of how many times she’s played Dani Zuko alongside Allura as her Sandy in their local production of Grease, but she knows tonight was the last time, and now they can finally let go of their own self-imposed ‘no sleeping with a castmate until after the last production’ rule. Kath had grown to loathe that rule as practices went on, when her and Allura’s tension stemming from the reveal of her Galra heritage slowly melted to affection and respect and understanding the more they spent time together, learned about each other.

It’d taken Allura some time to come around after the leak, one that Kath had been ashamed of from the start. She hadn’t wanted  _ anyone _ to know about her bloodline, but life has almost never been kind to her, so of  _ course _ someone found out and released it to the public without her consent. She’s still yet to have figured out who fucked her over, but at some point, she’s going to sue the everloving hell out of them.

Anyway, the point is that after Kath and Allura made a conscious effort to hang out during their off time to try and mend the crack in their friendship’s foundation (because of course Allura had seen it as a betrayal when Kath had only learned of her background within the last year). The time they put into getting along made Allura bloom from wary suspicion back to trustful and soft again. She’d even apologized for unfairly lumping Kath in with the enemy when she knows Kath had to have been a baby when Altea was destroyed,  _ and _ for not taking into account the fact that she  _ knew _ Kath was a foster care kid. Kath’s popularity in the theater circuit didn’t lend much toward privacy, so it was pretty common knowledge, and the fact that Allura had assumed the worst was something that Kath had to learn to forgive over time.

They spent full days together, running through their lines and songs and blocking in one another’s apartments, travelling to the theater together for rehearsals. They spent time curled up under a shared blanket watching horror movies (Kath refused to mention that she only chose them because she liked when Allura grasped her hand for comfort), eating vegetarian takeout on their cheat days, going to the local gym to cut down on those extra calories (and maybe for them to stare at each other longingly while the sweat drips down the curves of their backs), having sleepovers where they talked about anything that came to their minds until Kath could confidently say that no one knew her quite like Allura, and she’s pretty sure Allura could say the same about her. 

It helps tremendously that they live in the same apartment complex. Happy coincidence, right? Allura once got flowery and affectionate one morning, stating that it was fate that brought them together like this. Kath remembers choking on her muffin at how soft and sincere Allura had said it in the dawn’s light filtering through her curtains, her periwinkle eyes boring into Kath’s violet with a quiet intensity that had stolen her breath away. It had taken every ounce of Kath’s inner strength not to kiss Allura in that sleepy, syrupy moment, swapping the taste of her blueberry muffin and coffee for strawberries and tea. She’s settled for tentatively reaching over and running her fingers over the back of Allura’s silken hand. Allura had immediately flipped her hand over, grasping at Kath’s with a wide, languid smile.

After that, their relationship had shifted in a way that was subtle to absolutely no one. They hung off one another frequently, their hands tangled together between scenes, their smiles warmer and much more fond than they had before, their laughter filled with more joy. Lance had even poked fun at Kath and her ‘thirsty gaze’ on Allura during dress rehearsal. Kath had punched Lance hard enough on the shoulder that he whimpered, massaging the muscle with a scowl, but...he wasn’t wrong. 

Have you seen Allura in Sandy’s ultra tight black pants that hugged every inch of her legs and ass, an off-the-shoulder black shirt that showed off her biteable collarbones, and a leather jacket?  _ Ileon jenjang. _ Kath’s lip was swollen for a good hour after the bite to keep herself from groaning. Of course, Allura couldn’t just be nice or anything. She’d strutted right up to Kath as soon as she spotted her expression, an extra swing in her hips, stopping only when her lips hovered just over Kath’s ear, murmuring, “tell me about it, stud.” 

Kath had never really explored roleplaying in the bedroom before, but that was the moment she decided she definitely want to try. 

The tension between them only notched higher each time they kissed on stage. Of course Kath and Allura knew how to separate themselves from their characters, but still. Kath intimately knew what Allura tasted like, knew what the press of her gloss slick lips felt like, knew what it was like to be surrounded in Allura’s scent, she even knew what it felt like to cup one of Allura’s breasts in her hand (before having her ass kicked, of course)...but couldn't go any further. She felt like she was going to go crazy if she didn’t get to press her hands to new bits of flesh soon.

After practicing the scene where Dani gets a little too handsy with Sandy only for both of them to get off-track, letting their hands skirt passed lines drawn in the sand ages ago, they realized their temptation had grown so great that they’d had to stop their sleepovers and private hangouts until after the last show. At least Kath hadn’t given into the urge to take her clothes off right then and there. Small victories and all that.

They finally wrapped up tonight, and after meet-and-greets with fans and reporters alike, fulfilling their necessary duties, they made a break for it, and now… Now, Kath is trying to remember how to breathe through the unchallenged hottest kiss of her life.

She and Allura are both in sweatpants and T-shirts, their jackets slipping off their shoulders as Allura devours her lips in an intoxicating kiss that makes her dizzy. It sends blistering heat to her core knowing that Allura’s been as desperate for this as she has. Allura’s hips are pressed tight to Kath’s, with Kath’s strong, muscled legs clamped around Allura. 

Kath knew Allura was stronger than she looked. Most of those hyperfeminine costumes Allura wore for her role softened the definition of her arms, the compact muscles of her abs, the thickness of her thighs (though her last costume with the sewn-on pants showed off  _ everything). _ Most people didn’t realize Allura could lift Kath without breaking a sweat, let alone hold her up against the wall and kiss the breath from her lungs like it’s nothing.

Kath rips back to pant out, “let’s take this to the bed.”

Allura’s dazed eyes go hungry as she takes in Kath’s flushed cheeks, the curl in the front of her Dani Zuko coiffure standing out as it starts to droop into her eyes, her kiss-swollen lips wet and red and shiny from Allura’s spit and lipstick. Kath can only imagine how debauched she looks already, and they haven’t even taken their jackets off yet.

After gently setting Kath back on her feet, they both immediately kick off their shoes, letting their jackets drop as they draw back into another kiss. Kath feels electrified, magnetized, addicted to the taste of Allura’s tongue gliding over hers. She uses her muscle memory to help guide Allura backward to her bedroom, her fingers dragging up under Allura’s shirt, finally getting her hands on that smooth, perfect skin, mapping out the curves and cut of Allura’s abs. She groans at the feel of them, of them contracting and moving with her touch. She loses patience, pulling the shirt up over Allura’s head (mindful of the riotous hairsprayed Sandy curls), licking her lips at the sight of Allura’s breasts hidden by the thinnest, sheerest bra Kath’s ever seen.

_ “Fuck, _ Allura. Just look at you,” Kath breathes, drinking in Allura’s bashful giggle and the subtle rosiness against her umber cheeks. Kath drags the backs of her fingers over Allura’s hardened nipples, reveling in the gasp and the ten little points of sharp contact tightening on her shoulders. Kath reels Allura in, bypassing her lips and nibbling that long line of neck from ear to shoulder, leaving traces of Allura’s red lipstick on her skin, biting down on that collarbone she’s been wanting to taste for ages. She savors the slight salt tang of sweat on Allura’s body as she works her way down.

Allura’s breathy moans spill from her mouth like drops of honey, thick and sweet to Kath’s ears as she leans down to suck one of Allura’s rosy-brown buds through the fabric. Allura’s gasp sends electric heat straight to Kath’s cunt, and she pants through the waves of arousal coursing through her.

Suddenly, hands are scrabbling at her back, lifting her shirt until she’s forced to pull back from Allura’s nipples, leaving her topless as well. Allura's mouth drops open with an overwhelmed gasp at the sight of Kath’s bare chest. Kath had always been blessed to have breasts that are  _ just _ small enough to get away with walking around braless without much unwanted attention. This, though. This attention, she preens under. Allura drags her nails gently over Kath’s pert nipples, dragging a loud gasp from her. Her eyes slam closed against the sensation, hips bucking forward in a way that begs for attention. 

When she’s abruptly pushed back onto the bed, her eyes snap back open, biting her lip at the sight of Allura crawling between her knees. 

“I can’t properly fuck you until I have these,” Allura lifts her hands to show off her nails (re:  _ claws), _ “but I hope my mouth will suffice tonight.”

Kath’s head falls against the bed, just shy of the pillow, as she nods vigorously, a little  _ “yes, please” _ filling the quiet of the room. 

Allura dips those claws into Kath’s waistband, of both sweatpants and underwear, tugging them down Kath’s legs. When Kath plants her feet, rolling her hips upward to help out with the undressing, Allura licks her lips, her eyes locked on the tease of pink of Kath’s cunt. 

_ “You’re practically dripping,” _ Allura moans, ripping Kath’s clothes off the rest of the way. Immediately her hands press to the backs of Kath’s thighs, pushing them back and apart until kath’s completely exposed. 

Kath hides heated face under the crook of her elbow, vulnerable in a way that has her racing heart begging to beat from her chest. A sharp nip to her inner thigh makes her gasp, eyes flying open as she peeks down at Allura between her legs. 

With a playful smile, she orders Kath, “keep your eyes on me.”

And Kath is helpless to do anything but obey as Allura’s long, pink tongue drops to lick a teasing line over the seam of Kath’s pussy. Kath’s brows furrow, her cunt squeezing around nothing in anticipation for more. When Allura spreads Kath’s thighs wider, Allura licks harder, deeper, running from Kath’s entrance to her clit, ending with a hard suck to the little bundle of nerves. Kath cries out at that, her hands digging into the sheets as she desperately tries to keep her eyes open.

She loves everything about watching herself get eaten. She loves the visual feedback of watching Allura’s tongue dance over her labia, grazing her clit (because she’s a fucking tease), dipping inside her. She loves watching Allura’s head bob as she laps at Kath’s cunt. She loves watching the light hit Allura’s lips and chin, wet with  _ Kath. _ She loves locking eyes with Allura, watching them go half-lidded as she rolls her tongue into the taste of Kath’s pussy. She loves watching herself grind her hips up into Allura’s mouth and feeling the responding dig of Allura’s nails against her thighs. She loves watching her own pussy move with the harsher licks and nips Allura doles out. It feels dirty to love it to this extent, but Allura seems to be more than happy with Kath’s focus.

When Allura wraps her lips around Kath’s clit, swirling her tongue in circles around it, Kath’s body goes tense, her back arching as she’s suddenly slammed to the edge. 

_ “F-fuck, Allura, b-baby, ah!, baby girl. I’m gonna fucking come!” _ Kath calls out, her thighs spreading of their own volition, and Allura doubles down on everything, her tongue pressing hard, swirling faster, her nails digging deeper into the meat of Kath’s thighs. Three harsh, sharp cries later and a grip so hard into her sheets, it makes Kath’s hands ache with the force of it, and she’s coming, Allura working her through it until she can’t physically take anymore.

Have you ever come so hard that you almost can’t breathe through it and you immediately see stars and feel tingles sweeping through your body? That’s where Kath is right now and  _ holy fuck, _ she’s going to need this at least once a day. 

Allura huffs and fond laugh from between her legs, pressing a kiss to Kath’s thighs and Kath belatedly realizes she’d just said that last bit out loud… Oh well. She wasn’t lying, and orgasms like that are worth a little embarrassment and candor. 

After a moment to catch her breath, she guides Allura by her hips to knee-walk up and over Kath’s shoulders (Kath isn’t sure when Allura’s pants and underwear came off, but she’s not going to question it) until her sopping cunt is perched over her lips.

“I-I’m not gonna last  _ looooo,” _ Allura dissolves into a moan that breaks in the middle as Kath dives right in, groaning at the taste. Allura gasps above her, “d-do that again.”

Kath’s lips pull to a smirk as she pitches her voice as low as it can go as she groans against Allura’s clit. Watching this beautiful Amazon of a woman writhe on top of Kath, her hands clenching into her own hair as she accepts every bit of pleasure Kath gives her, Kath thinks she might be halfway in love. 

She already knew they worked well together outside of the bedroom, but to know that they’re just as amazing together  _ in _ the bedroom makes something Kath didn’t know needing reassurance settle. 

She loves watching Allura’s breasts move up and down with her gasps. She love running her fingers over Allura’s thighs, her back, her glorious ass, spreading the cheeks just a bit, and she  _ definitely _ loves the sharp gasp at the motion. Kath looks up at Allura’s face as she hesitantly brushes her thumb against Allura’s tight asshole, and  _ shit. _

The bit of pain is worth it, of course, but Allura’s hips grind harder into Kath’s face then back, like she isn’t sure whether she wants more pressure on her clit on her asshole right now and  _ Christ, _ she’s going to be the death of Kath. Spurred on by her response, Kath gives Allura more of both, pausing only to wet her thumb before flicking her tongue firmly over Allura’s clit, hard and precise as her thumb pushes against the tight ring of muscle. 

With a shout, Allura’s hands find themselves buried in what of Kath’s hair she can reach. Kath winces due to the amount of gel and hairspray in there, but she doesn’t slow down for nothing. Allura’s whimpers are becoming more and more desperate as she circles her hips, fucking her ass back onto Kath’s thumb and getting the pressure she needs on her clit. 

Kath gets no warning when Allura’s body jerks, one hand slamming the wall in front of her, suddenly stilling as she shouts her release. Her asshole clamps over Kath’s thumb in time with the twitches of her clit against Kath’s tongue.  _ God, _ Kath could also get used to doing  _ this _ every day too. Kath drinks every bit of Allura she can get until Allura raises up on shaky legs, toppling over beside her.

They sluggishly move so their heads are on pillows, pulling each other until they meet somewhere in the middle, their lips dragging in a sloppy, sleepy kiss. Kath gently nuzzles her nose against Allura’s in a way than makes the other woman beam. 

They should probably shower, but neither of them have the energy to do much of anything but hold each other as they fall asleep. Now that the show’s over, they have nothing but time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next up: f!Hunk x Shay, "Travel"


End file.
